theblackwoodfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke
Ezekial "Zeke" Blackwood, is the first son and grandson of Boris, Belinda, Grandma, and Grandpa Blackwood respectively, and the older brother to Heidi, Lohan and Lee Blackwood. He is the leader of the Tecno-Goths, seclusive by nature he prefers his private affairs to the affairs of his family and even sleeps in his tent during the spring summer and autumn. In season two his character was better developed revealing himself to be the enigmatic Chunin Ninja Paperboy of route EB331 in MacGrayn City which is the area that he himself lives and ocupies. More recently he has been given a second route, QQLeT6 which is a Q class route meaning that it is a quarantined route that must be delivered to in top secrecy. Zeke is the main protagonist in a spin off novel trilogy written by J.D.J. Szary where he is promoted to Jonin. Background Zeke was born the first son to Boris and Belinda Blackwood. When he was young his grandfather used to tell him stories about his cryptozoological adventures while his grandma told stories of lost civilizations and cities. Zeke took a liking to his grandmother's stories and made it his dream to become an archeologist like his grandmother. His grandmother encouraged this and allowed him to be her apprentice at the age of three which he proved ambitious vowing to find the lost continent of Atlantis. fifteen years before the start of the story, about three months before the birth of Heidi Blackwood Grandma Blackwood got a call from Egypt about an exciting expidition despite Zeke's protests she refused to take him with her and promised this would be her last expidion, however she never returned. Zeke then tried to sneak on a train to Egypt (not knowing that Egypt was on the otherside of the ocean) and ended up in Saswquatchewan instead. He got home a few days after Heidi was brought home from the hospital, and vowed to find out what had happened to his grandmother, and started to study her notes. Personality Zeke is a self-proclaimed goth, despite this he doesn't act like a steropathic goth and is more-or-less using his gothic outlook to express his indaviduality on the outside. Also despite proclaiming to be a goth he also shows characteristics from other cliques as well such as physical prowess (jocks) keen intellect and good grades and a member of some clubs (over-achievers) and a love for drawing (animiacs). Zeke is also very emotional and never (or rarely) attempts to hide or supress his emtions or facial expressions, usually seen with a smile on his face. He flew into a burst of Anger when the Hunter of Zee attempted to skin the Onza, or when the Men In Black attempted to extract the Dark powers from Tom and flew to the rescue despite the dangers on both occations. Zeke has a high fondness for history, and is very knowledgible on the subject, his passion for knowledge however it not limited to history as he knows about many family secrets that other members of his family are unnaware of, such as Belinda's Triple-life, and the aliens living in thier basement. Zeke is also aware of some of the more obsure knowledge in town such as Tom's Shadow-Moon wolf powers, or his neighbors agenda as Government spies for the Men in Black. Abilities Zeke is one of the most intelligent members of his family or in the town for that matter. Zeke is very knowledgible on history and dreams of becoming an archeologist, his knowledge is not limited to history as he also has knowledge on chemistry, alchemy and magic. Zeke can also come up with logical conclusions and observations that are quite accurate. He accurately pointed out the Shadow Moon Wolf's power source and advantages in the dark area despite only seeing it once, realized the malfunction in the Hunter of Zee's weapons from only a faint beep, and the Onza's spiritual powers from looking into his eyes. Ninjutsu Another note-worthy trait about Zeke is his physical abilities out running his sister with little effort catch up with the Hunter of Zee in instants. He is also very agile dodging tree branches and vines in the jungle, and grenades from the Hunter. He is also very strong denting the Hunter's suit of armour. Being a Ninja-Paperboy means that he is skilled in the arts of stealth and espionage as well as intelligence gathering and delivering. Being a Chunin means Chikara & Ishi-ryoku It was stated that all Chunin are capable of using at least one of these techniques, developed by the Ninja of old.("Zeke's Exam Book Trilogy") However as he is recommended for a position of Jonin it means that he can use both of these skills both apart and in unison. He has shown the ability to use his Ishi-ryoku (気力) to increase his supernatural skills and his Chikara () to increase his physical skills. His grandmother's post-development techniques which require both of these in unison have been adapted by Zeke for his own uses. He has shown three fulfilled Techniques Tora which allows him to explode whatever he punches, Kame, which allows him to turn the wave of his attack into a shielf for defense, and Tatsu which allows him to send a 360degree shock wave from his sword. Magic Sorcery and Alchemy Zeke's knowledge on magic is far superior to any rookie as he himself as asserted ("Whatever happened to El Tigre Loco?") though it is not per say his specialty he is completely capable of using and understanding magic and its uses. He could recognize the extremely rare magical container of ghost moths, and recognize that Onza's powerful mana. Potioneering Zeke is capable of brewing the Magic Water Juice potion, a love potion antidote and the extremely difficult DD potion. It was stated that all Chunin Zeke has shown a better understaending of magic than just any rookie ("What ever happened to El Tigre Loco") It is hinted that Zeke has at least knowledge in the fields of Alchemy and Sorcery and was atleast somewhat aware of the Onza's spiritual powers before they occured. Relationships Family Information * Zeke is one of Szary's personal favourite characters. * Szary stated that Zeke's character-design is loosely based off of Naruto Uzumaki from Masashi Kishimoto popular Anime and Manga franchise Naruto. the Other Techno-goths also have the same design origin as well as a vampire set to appear later. * In the Original Idea Zeke's name was Sanji and he was supposed to be a chef for Camp Kid. However some of the more prominent parts of his design such as his relationship with his family is more-or-less the same. * Zeke was the second character Szary drew, he was originally supposed to have headphones that he listened to techno music on.